


Circuits and Wires

by LittleUrchin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Harry, Androids, M/M, Robots, Shameless Smut, Smut, harry's sweet enough for the both of them though, i guess, like idk it's all set in the distant future so, louis is a rich son of a biscuit, louis is also kind of a dick, really there's smut literally in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUrchin/pseuds/LittleUrchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am all circuits and wires,<br/>Conducting symphonies of heat exchange energies,<br/>Fueled by a nervous system thrust through the great unknown,<br/>A timid mess of frightened bones.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or the one where Louis is a wealthy man in a futuristic world and purchases Harry, a curly-haired android that doesn’t seem to be quite like the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> soooo yeah hi i’m finally starting an actual larry fic.  
> it’s my first chaptered bxb fic, so be gentle?  
> this is just the prologue, so it’s pretty short. hope you enjoy. x
> 
> credit to Motion City Soundtrack for the title and lyrics in the summary.

“Good evening, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Hello, Angela,” the man responded with disinterest, blue eyes sharp as they sliced through the scene before him, drinking in every detail slowly like sips of a fine wine. The blonde woman offered him an uneasy smile, stepping back to allow him a clear view of his options.

“Take your pick,” Angela answered, voice stinging his eardrums with the greed coating her words. “We got a new shipment in today. All of these are brand new, straight out of the factory delivering truck. Only the best and most advanced technology for you.”

Mr. Tomlinson brushed her flattery aside, still scanning the row of figures lined up neatly for the taking. He easily decided against the small one with golden hair; it seemed much too delicate and Mr. Tomlinson wanted this one to last longer. The one with short brown hair and full lips was tempting, but it wasn’t quite what Mr. Tomlinson was looking for. He was in the middle of examining the soft curves of a female one with long brown hair, wondering how this one would hold up, when Angela, seemingly undeterred by his indifference, made another attempt at light conversation.

“So what happened with the last one then?”

At this, Mr. Tomlinson’s blue eyes paused the inspection and flicked over to the clean-cut employee.

“Y’mean the curly-haired one? With the cheeks and big brown eyes?”

She nodded briskly, actually appearing to be curious. “Yes. If I recall correctly, you registered him as George. What happened with him? He was one of our most promising ones.”

With no inflection in his tone whatsoever, Mr. Tomlinson answered, “Fucked that one too hard, I suppose. Short circuited.”

Angela had the decency to blush. She spluttered out, “O-Oh... Well, these new models are built to be much sturdier. They should be stronger and more capable of, um, _enduring_. The workers over at Ambitron Labs fixed the bugs and repositioned some of the wiring to avoid certain, um, complications. Such as the one you encountered.”

Mr. Tomlinson raised one narrow eyebrow. “So I can fuck ‘em however I please?”

She made a short choking sound, but gave a strangled, “Yes,” anyway.

The man finally quirked a smile, though it still remained detached and mostly emotionless. Having nothing further to say, he turned back to the figures lined up, deciding the female brunette wasn’t what he was looking for either. He dragged his gaze over to the next one, expecting another disappointment, but instead, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He stepped forward, inching closer to the android with dark curls pulled back into a loose quiff, skin golden and limbs long and slender. All of the androids were only clothed in simple white underclothes, so Mr. Tomlinson indulged himself in roving his eyes over the ridges and grooves of the curly-haired android’s abdomen, the muscles appearing firm but lean.

Mr. Tomlinson shuffled closer, curious about the smaller details. He noted a small mole by the android’s mouth, the perfect curve of his eyebrows, the firm line of his jaw, the slight hunch of his broad shoulders. Then his eyes — those _eyes_. Not only were they an unnaturally beautiful shade of green, but they were staring unabashedly right back at Mr. Tomlinson.

“I’ll take it. This one, I’ll take it.”

“What name would you like to give him?”

Mr. Tomlinson paused, watching the curly-haired android blink his green eyes slowly as he stepped delicately off his pedestal, extracting himself from the row of other motionless androids. He immediately understood that he was being taken away by this man, and he complied without question.

“Harry. His name is Harry.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy. <3
> 
>  
> 
> **_warning:_ smut ahead**

 

> ❝  _and if you close your eyes,_
> 
> _does it almost feel like_
> 
> _you’ve been here before?_  ❞
> 
>     **pompeii**  ▬  _bastille_

“Your name is Harry. In private, you will call me “Master,” but with others, I am Louis to you, unless I am among business associates. In which case, you will refer to me only as Mr. Tomlinson. You will - are you listening?” **  
**

“Yes, Master,” Harry answered simply, stood motionless in front of where Louis was perched on the couch, keeping a safe distance of about three feet.

Louis crinkled his nose at Harry’s blank expression. No matter how many androids he went through, he still always found it a bit unnerving how they seemed to have no feelings or thoughts, despite their completely human appearance. Harry was still only sporting the same white boxer briefs, his product ID number stitched into the gray waistband, but he’d been provided by the store with a plain white shirt and matching socks before they’d left, so he was almost decent. Louis figured he’d let Harry simply inherit, so to speak, the closet of clothes he always kept stocked for whatever android he owned at the time.

“Good,” Louis stated flatly, scrutinising Harry from his spot on the couch. “See to it that I wake up at precisely seven o’clock every weekday morning, and ten o’clock on Saturdays and Sundays. I expect to have my clothes for the day laid out neatly atop my dresser and breakfast waiting for me in the dining hall by the time I finish getting ready for the day. I want you to-”

“May I make a request, Master?”

Louis blinked, immediately losing his train of thought. “Did you just -  _interrupt me_?”

Harry paused for a moment, processing the error he seemed to have made. “Yes, it seems I did. Can-”

“Did I  _say_  you could speak, Harry?” At this point, Louis was trying not to let his pride get the best of him. He always expected his androids to be subservient and respectful of him; to have one cut him off like that, especially when he was giving it orders, was vexing, to say the least. He was unsettled that his brand new android was already showing insolence. He  _had_  to punish him.

“Well. No, you did not. But-”

“Strip.”

Harry blinked in surprise, but went to quietly comply anyway, slipping off his measly attire. The shirt landed on the floor with a soft rustle, his thumbs hooking under the waistband of his briefs to slowly push them down his legs.

Louis had to admit, for an android, Harry was surprisingly…  _impressive_  down there. He almost blushed - almost. Harry, being the oblivious android he was, didn’t catch Louis’s first reaction to his nudity (and  _size_ ), only looking up to face his owner when he was stripped entirely bare and Louis had already composed himself. The well-endowed android straightened and waited for further instructions, quickly obeying when Louis muttered, “Kneel,” under his breath.

The blue-eyed man had to swallow his lust before it overpowered him when he was able to stare down at Harry on his knees in front of him, looking patient and obedient and eager to please. Louis met the android’s bright green eyes as his hands shakily moved to unbuckle his belt. Harry, however, was quick to intervene, reaching out to gently bat his master’s hands away and helpfully finish the task for him. Louis was too aroused to reprimand him for being rude again, or even care. He lifted his hips off the couch cushion to allow Harry to tug the tight pair of trousers down his firm thighs and round arse, taking the red boxers off as well.

Unlike Louis, Harry didn’t gawk at his master’s length; he only sat back on his haunches and stared up at him to await his next command, his expression too sweet and innocent for someone sitting naked in front of another man’s crotch. Louis wasn’t too surprised to find that his cock had already thickened to a semi, considering Harry had the most attractive body he had ever seen, human or not. Taking a deep breath to compose himself once again for the android, Louis guided Harry’s hand towards his length, forcing his fingers to curl around the base. Still grasping his hand, Louis leaned his upper body forward swiftly to press his forehead against the other’s, his free hand coming up to firmly grasp Harry’s jaw. His warm breath fanned over Harry’s lips as he murmured his next words nearly against his mouth. “ _I like it rough._ ”

It was like the words had flipped a switch somewhere in Harry (Louis didn’t quite discount that possibility, considering he wasn’t very familiar with the mechanics of an android, so for all he knew, that was exactly what happened). One moment, Harry was complacently processing the statement, and the next, he had knocked Louis’s hand off his own cock and began pumping him to full hardness, using his thumb to swipe at the few beads of precum that had pooled in the tip. As Louis rested against the couch again, enjoying the android’s ministrations, Harry practically surged forward to start peppering hot, open-mouthed kisses over his master’s abdomen and hips, biting and sucking a bruise into the inside of his thick, tan thigh. The action elicited a soft moan from Louis, which grew into a deep groan when Harry suddenly ceased his pumping and instead slid his hands around his master’s hips to firmly grasp both of his round arse cheeks, using his large palms to pull his lower half closer. Once he was only an inch or so away, Harry immediately parted his puffy pink lips and closed them around the blue-eyed man’s cock, his mouth slowly sinking down on his stiff length.

Louis threw his head back and let another moan fly out of his mouth when he felt the wet heat encasing his prick, recklessly thrusting his hips up to push more of himself into the intoxicating warmth. Like he expected, Harry didn’t have a gag reflex (most of the androids he’d fucked didn’t have one), so he was able to feel the head of his cock press against the back of his throat, and then slide even farther with no resistance. Harry dug his nails into the soft flesh of Louis’s arse, emitting his first moan against the hard length, the sound sending pleasant vibrations through his master’s groin.

When Harry started to bob his head up and down along his cock and give harsh little sucks every now and then, a familiar warmth began building in the pit of Louis’s stomach, warning him of his impending climax. Feeling himself twitch and swell in the android’s mouth, Louis quickly eased his cock out of Harry’s mouth and pushed Harry back to sit on his haunches again, his next words coming out like a growl. “Open your mouth and put your hands behind your back, you little  _cockslut_.”

Harry obliged without question and parted his lips wide, now coloured a delicious shade of red and swollen from his previous activity. His hands clasped together at his lower back as he scooted back a few inches to provide room for his master. Gripping his flushed prick at its root, Louis shakily scrambled to his feet and stood in front of his naked android, pumping himself as fast as he could manage. He felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, jerking his cock above Harry’s face, but when he looked down to meet his shamrock green eyes and saw the excitement swirling in them, rosy mouth open and pink tongue stretched out in anticipation, the sight was all it took for Louis to shoot thick ropes of his cum all over the android’s face, releasing with a groan.

Harry moaned as he eagerly caught a portion of the load in his mouth, waiting until his master was finished before he relaxed and swallowed what had landed on his tongue, licking what he could reach off of his plump lips. Watching Harry hum appreciatively at the taste with half-lidded eyes, Louis rubbed the head of his cock over his lips, letting Harry lap at the wet tip until his cock was cleaned of all remnants of cum. Spent and sated, Louis released his member from his grip and flopped back onto the couch, his chest falling and rising with his heavy breathing. He sighed out, “Take me upstairs and lay me on my bed, Harry.”

“Of course, Master,” Harry replied smoothly, shocking Louis with how easily he slipped out of his role as an enthusiastic sex partner and back into his initial state of indifference, despite the strings of white cum that still lingered on his cheeks and forehead. Louis paid it no mind and let Harry scoop his limp body into his strong arms and carry him up the staircase bridal-style. Once Harry had gently set him on the bed, tucking him into the warm sapphire blue covers, Louis sprawled out like a starfish, limbs lying askew. He turned his head on the downy white pillow and stared lazily at his android, who was standing at the side of the bed with his face still splattered with semen. Louis wanted to laugh at the sight because  _wipe your fucking face, you dolt_ , but he couldn’t find the energy, drained from the verocity of his recent orgasm. But he still had enough awareness in him to mutter softly, “Don’t fucking interrupt me again.”

“Yes, Master.”

“And learn how to fucking smile every now and then.”

“Yes, Master.”

“And don’t forget to wipe your face off. It’s a proper mess.”

“Yes, Master. Once my presence is not needed here, I will do so.”

Louis groaned at the robotic monotone of Harry’s voice and buried his face in his pillow, muffling his already quiet voice. “What is it you were trying to ask me earlier anyway?”

“Oh. I wanted to ask you if I may have a favourite colour, Master.”

At that, Louis froze. Even in his half-asleep state, he was conscious enough to realise that it was quite an odd request. Nevertheless, he turned his head back to look at Harry again and mumbled curiously, “Have any particular colour in mind?”

And he saw Harry smile. ( _Taking my advice, I see_ , Louis thought to himself, satisfied. Harry did have a rather pretty smile, he noted, two little dimples popping up in the middle of his cheeks. Louis thought he’d rather like to curl up in those dimples and sleep there forever.) “I like blue very much. It makes me feel content.”

And well -  _that_  was strange.

Androids weren’t supposed to  _like_  things on their own accord, much less  _feel_.

Before he could question Harry about it, he’d already scurried out of the room, hopefully to go clean himself off. Louis was left to ponder why his new android was already behaving so differently than the others had, and why it didn’t leave him feeling annoyed, but rather…  _intrigued_  instead.


End file.
